


Making Do

by ladydragon76



Series: Bent, but Not Broken [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: mirage, character: sideswipe, character: sunstreaker, genre: action, genre: drama, genre: humor, series: bent - but not broken, verse: g1, warning: au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Making do with what’s available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Do

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Bent, But Not Broken  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Pairing:** Mirage/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Post-Bent fic.

Mirage stood watch, his electro-disruptor engaged, as Sideswipe hurried to patch up Sunstreaker. They were pinned down, but had cover for the moment, and had lost their attackers. The seeker trine was doing fly-bys, and Shockwave’s drones blocked their way forward.

Mirage took in the destruction, and wanted to weep. He’d begged for this mission, so had no one to blame but himself. He’d wanted to come home _so bad_ , he’d never considered the affect seeing Cybertron like this would have. Melted, charred, rusting. Dead. This was worse than being homesick. This was coming home to find nothing but a burned-out husk.

The seekers flew over, jet engines rumbling, and Mirage shook off the useless melancholy. Once they were home, Sunstreaker repaired, and in the privacy of their quarters, he would throw himself over the twins’ laps and throw a proper Towers’ temper tantrum. Then they would laugh, tell him what a spectacular boob he was being, he would laugh, they would continue to fight to end this slagging war, and come raise Cybertron from the ashes.

Yes. That was a good plan.

Now just to get to the space bridge.

Mirage turned back to the twins, ducking under the protective jut of a fallen building. He raised an optic ridge at the sight. Sunstreaker was obviously complaining loudly over their bond, as Sideswipe grinned, and batted his twin’s hands out of the way.

Sideswipe had found four relatively straight pieces of metal to use as splints, and was currently _duct taping_ them to Sunstreaker’s leg.

“Where did you find duct tape?” Mirage asked.

Sideswipe flashed him a smile. “My subspace,” he whispered back.

Mirage opened his mouth to ask why, but then this was Sideswipe, and it had given him an idea. He dropped the cloak long enough to hold his hand out. “Have any more?”

Sideswipe grinned, passing over a fresh roll. Sunstreaker groaned quietly. “This is going to wreck my finish, and you want _more_?”

“Your finish is already neatly slagged.” Mirage engaged the electro-disruptor again, and stood to get a look around, then ducked back. “Is he ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Sideswipe said.

“Good. When the drones are distracted, make for the bridge. I shall catch up.” Mirage hurried off, slipping silently around a few old buildings. The seekers flew over again, but they couldn’t see him. No, his concern was the twins. Were it Mirage alone, he would have been gone by now, leaving Shockwave to stutter a report of his failure to Megatron.

He had a good plan now, however, and they would all be back to Earth soon.

Mirage quickly completed his task, a row of mines duct taped to the walls of an alley, and stood at his escape point. The blaster was taped to the top of a crumbled wall, facing the drones at the far end. He carefully slipped a long piece of the tape through the trigger guard, braced himself for the run, then pulled back, and secured it down.

The blaster began firing, and kept at it while Mirage dove for cover, the nearest drones reacting just as he had hoped. He sprinted back toward the twins, grinning as the first charge tripped, the explosion shaking the ground, and destroying the drones that had gone marching into the alley. More followed, and a moment later the second charge went off.

Mirage spotted Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hurrying behind the distracted drones, and ran for them. He pulled Sunstreaker’s other arm over his shoulder, and they made it into a shadowy alcove, just before Shockwave and another trine of seekers rushed by.

In no time at all they were on the space bridge and headed back to base.

~ | ~

Mirage stood with Sideswipe in front of Prowl’s desk. Sunstreaker was still in the medbay, and so got to miss the debriefing.

Prowl’s optics shifted up from the datapad. “Duct tape?”

Sideswipe snickered. “It’s like the Force! It’s got a light side, a dark side, and binds the universe together!”

Prowl slid his gaze over to the frontliner, optic ridge arching.

“I believe,” Mirage said, and Prowl turned back to him, “that what he means, sir, is that one must make do with what one has available.”


End file.
